New Recruit
by PersonNatalie
Summary: The ANTS welcome Blake Baker, a journalist, into their group and are more than happy to help him in making a school newspapers. When they discover he's writing lessthan truthfull stories about them, they seek revenge. Meanwhile, Lexi blackmails Cameron.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T Farm. I only own my OC, Blake Baker.**

**Now, on with da story!**

Chyna walked into the ANT farm with Fletcher following faithfully behind her.

"Please?" Fletcher pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"Ok fine!" Chyna exclaimed.

"Really?"

"No."

Olive looked at them curiously. "What's with you two?"

"Fletcher wants me to be his date for some art festival," Chyna replied.

"It's not just _some_ art festival. It's _the _Art Festival. They're auctioning off the paintings of young artists and there's going to be some big dinner," Fletcher said.

"Oh! I've heard of that! I saw it on a flyer outside the school," Olive looked up in the sky as if she were having a vision. "Calling all young artists to create a masterpiece to be auctioned off at the downtown library! Call 555-3145 or visit us at our website to learn more!" she turned back towards Chyna and Fletcher.

"Please Chyna?" Fletcher gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Chyna rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine. I'll go."

"Oooh Chyna and Fletcher sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-," Chyna put her hand over Olive's mouth.

"You're coming too."

"But I don't even have a date!" Olive exclaimed.

Angus was suddenly behind her, holding a bouquet of flowers. "I can fix that."

Olive turned and glared at Chyna. "You owe me. Big-time."

-Theme Song _Exceptional_-

Cameron closed his locker to see Lexi standing there with an evil smile on her face.

"Ahh!" he screamed. Then he clutched his chest. "What are you doing?"

"I know you're secret," she sang.

"What secret?" Cameron asked, nervously.

She took out a small card, presumably a photo with a picture not visible to the audience and waved it in front of his face. Cameron shrieked and tried to reach for it but she pulled it away.

"How did you get that?" he exclaimed.

"I have my ways," she said slyly.

Cameron groaned. "I was only 5! Don't show anyone!"

"I won't."

Cameron let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe."

Cameron's eyes widened. "Please! I'll do anything!"

Lexi smiled. "Anything huh?"

Cameron nodded anxiously.

Chyna sat in the ANT farm on the couch, messing around on her ANT pad when a young boy around their age, with short light brown hair, wearing a long-sleeved red and black striped, white collared polo shirt, blue jeans, red and white shoes and had a pen in his shirt pocket, a fedora with a slip of paper that said "Press" on it on his head, a small notebook in his hand, and a camera around his neck, walked in. He looked around awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head as Chyna and Olive watched him. Chyna finally decided to speak up. She stood up and shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Chyna," she pointed towards Olive, "and these are my friends, Olive," she pointed at Fletcher, "and Fletcher."

The boy shook her hand quickly. "Blake Baker," he said.

"So, what are you here for?" Chyna asked.

"You make it sound like we're in jail or detention," Blake remarked.

"Sorry. What's your talent?"

Blake snapped a photo of Chyna, causing her to wince and jump back. He handed placed the photo in his back pocket and wrote something down in his notebook. He walked around the room as he talked, Fletcher, Chyna and Olive following behind him curiously, "I, my friend, am a journalist. I take interesting things and turn them into top news stories that will travel around the globe." He waved his arms in a circle for effect. "Take a look at this." He snapped a photo of Gibson picking his nose and tossed it aside. "Boring. Would never make it far in the papers," he said. Then he looked up as Svetlana swung above him and he snapped a picture. He pointed up at Svetlana. "Now that. _That _is a story."

Olive nodded curiously. "I know a lot about journalism. Did you know that Margaret Fuller was the first woman on the New York Tribune's staff? Eventually she and all her papers were lost at sea. Also Samuel Clemens, most likely known by his alias, Mark Twain wrote more than just stories. He was also a journalist who-," Olive continued to speak and Blake turned to Chyna.

"Does she always go on like this?" he asked.

Fletcher groaned. "Yes. All the time!"

Chyna shrugged. "You get used to it."

Lexi walked gracefully down the hall as Cameron followed behind her, lugging both of their backpacks on his back.

"I'm not your pack mule!" he exclaimed.

Lexi waved the photo in his face without turning around.

Cameron looked at his feet. "Ok, I'm your pack mule," he said nervously."

Eventually, they arrived at Lexi's locker and as she put on another shade of lipstick Cameron dropped the backpacks on the floor.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I want you to do my homework," she said,

"Are you kidding me!" he exclaimed.

Lexi waved the photo in his face again and Cameron groaned. "Give me the stupid work," he grumbled.

"That's what I thought you said."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own ANT farm. I only own Blake. Sorry this is such a short chapter. But I wanted to end this chapter at Blake and Lexi's plan. Please review!**

The next day Chyna entered the ANT farm to see Blake seated on the couch furiously scribbling down in his notebook as Olive talked about lizards.

"There are about 5000 species of lizards. They all share many characteristics. They have scaled skin, the ability to lay eggs, they are cold blooded, they can shed their tail and regrow it, they have four legs with 2-5 toes on the end of each leg, they-,"

Blake held up his hand. "Ok… That's enough. Thank you Olive," he said.

Chyna looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm interviewing Olive for the school newspaper," he explained.

"We have a school newspaper?" Chyna asked.

"We do now," Blake said. He held up a newspaper with "Webster High News" on the top. "This is just a blank copy though since I don't have any articles written yet."

"That's so cool! Can I help out with your newspaper?" Chyna asked.

"Sure! But you have to pick a topic. I'm writing the news stories, Fletcher's designing the paper and has a cartoon section, Violet's doing a column on sports, and Olive's doing fun facts and horoscopes. What do you want to do?" Blake asked.

Chyna thought for a minute. "Ooh! Can I do a column on musical instruments?"

Blake looked confused. "How would you do that?"

"I could have a musical instrument to write about for every issue and write about it," Chyna explained.

Blake shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"Yes!"

**-at Lexi's house-**

"Lexi, how do you expect me to do your homework when I can't even figure out my own?" Cameron asked.

"You're right…..I'll blackmail Olive to do that. I have her picture ready," Lexi replied.

"Ooh can I see it?" Cameron asked.

"No! I'm not showing it to anyone unless Olive doesn't do what I want. Now….go make me a sandwich," Lexi ordered.

Cameron sighed and went into the kitchen while Lexi sorted through the many embarrassing pictures she had of other people.

**-ANT farm-**

Fletcher finished organizing his paintings for the art show and then moved to designing the newspaper. Chyna walked past him and over to the couch where Olive was scribbling something down in her own notebook and wearing a Press hat like Blake's.

"Hey Olive. What are you doing?" Chyna asked.

"Working on my article. This one is about-,"Olive started talking on and on and Chyna sat on the couch and sighed.

**-at the lockers-**

Lexi was putting things in her locker when she was approached by Blake.

"So, I hear you're using pictures to blackmail people," he said.

"How do you even know about that ANT?" she asked.

"I have my ways," Blake said slyly.

"What do you want?" Lexi asked, getting annoyed.

"Well, I have an idea. Why blackmail someone when you can have the whole school laughing at them?" Blake asked.

"You're right. I guess it would be worth it. I mean, I can just have Paisley do what I want," Lexi reasoned. "How are you going to release the photos?"

"Through the newspaper," he replied.

"You are an evil little boy. But I like that," Lexi said, smiling. She handed over the pictures. "Here you go. And, I want a free issue of that paper."

"I think I can arrange that," Blake said, "and thank you." He pocketed the pictures and shook hands with Lexi. Then they went separate ways, smiling evilly to themselves.


End file.
